


Snowed In But Warm

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snowed in at daniel's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In But Warm

**Author's Note:**

> written for picfor1000, this image: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v152/MelayneSeahawk/Other%20Stuff/picfor10002006image.jpg

Daniel didn't realize it had snowed until he got up to the surface and saw that he had to brush four inches of snow off of his car. 'Gatelag was worst when switching seasons, and that combined with his strong dislike of snow had him cursing while he scraped away enough of the white stuff that he was able to drive.

Driving through the silent streets of Colorado Springs forced Daniel to think, not that he especially wanted it. The mission had been tiring, and they'd gotten back late. General Hammond had given them a few days leave so they could get their internal clocks readjusted; the planet had had a 41-hour day, and even Daniel had begun feeling it with no coffee to fortify him. Jack had pulled the CO card and insisted they all go home. Daniel was too tired to even make a token protest, and he was afraid he might embarrass himself if they fought right now.

It was generally bad form to kiss your male CO in the middle of a military base. Especially when said CO was painfully straight.

The chalky sky was starting to lighten as Daniel drove through the snowy streets. It was going to snow again, what with the matte grey-white clouds and sub-zero temperature. Daniel just hoped he would make it home first.

For a brief moment, to ward off the chill, Daniel allowed himself to imagine Jack waiting at home for him with a smile and a hug when he opened the door. Right now, Daniel would have gladly taken any teasing if it meant that warm body to curl around at night.

Daniel pulled into his parking lot and shouldered his bag with a grunt before heading into the building, almost falling asleep in the elevator on the ride up. He dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

For a minute, Daniel was convinced that he'd fallen asleep behind the wheel. There was Jack, caught heading into the kitchen, barefoot and wearing the same blue-grey sweater and jeans he'd tossed on before leaving the mountain. He'd looked up when the door opened, and was smiling broadly. Daniel felt his heart clench and took a deep breath.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked, continuing into the kitchen and breaking the dreamlike feel of the scene. Daniel dropped his bag and followed him. Jack turned away from the counter and handed Daniel a steaming cup of coffee. "One cream, two sugars, just how you like it."

"Mm, thanks," Daniel said, inhaling the steam blissfully. "Had a few things to bring home." They lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes, drinking coffee and looking out at the now-falling snow. "Don't want to spoil the fun, but why are you here?"

"Well, it's supposed to really snow," Jack said, looking away. "I decided I'd rather be snowed in with company than without, and I didn't get a chance to ask you to come over before you left the mountain." He seemed uncomfortable, despite his light tone; Daniel was willing to bet there was more going on.

"You could've called my cell, you know," Daniel said softly, and Jack's face fell. "It's good to have you here, though," Daniel amended quickly and was rewarded with one of those smiles that made his IQ drop 50 points. "I hope you weren't planning on doing anything, though, I'm beat."

Jack shook his head and put down his cup of coffee. "No, I was just thinking food and bed," he said, and Daniel noted that Jack blushed. What was going on? "I picked up some Chinese on the way over," he said, gesturing to a plastic bag Daniel hadn't noticed earlier. Five minutes later they were on the living room couch, containers and chopsticks in hand and some old black and white film on the television. Daniel couldn't think of a better way to spend the early morning hours.

Actually, he could, but it made no sense to let his thoughts wander in that direction.

It was almost 0800 hours, Jack-speak, when Daniel tossed his chopsticks into the empty carton and stood. "I think I'm going to bed," he said, wincing as his back made a nasty cracking noise. Jack nodded and stood as well, and they gathered the empty containers and cups into the kitchen. Daniel turned away from the sink to find that Jack was standing very close, a strange expression on his face. Before Daniel could say anything, Jack leaned in and kissed him.

It was over before Daniel could respond, and Jack began backing up with a horrified expression on his face. Daniel was having none of that and caught Jack's shoulders to hold him still. "Care to explain?" he asked, tone purposefully light despite the fact that his heart was attempting to leap out of his chest.

"Oh, God," Jack said dropping his head into his hands but not moving out of Daniel's grip. "I don't know what I'm doing. I think I'm in love with you, damn it, but I've never felt like this for a guy before. I've never done this before," he said with emphasis.

"I have," Daniel said softly, and Jack looked up at him. Daniel pulled him into a tight hug, and Jack collapsed into his arms. "I feel the same," he said, pressing a kiss to the side of Jack's neck. Jack looked up and Daniel kissed him, hesitantly at first and then more sure when Jack kissed back. Daniel eventually broke the kiss with a yawn and an apologetic smile, making Jack laugh. "Let's go to bed," Daniel said, tugging on Jack's hand.

Jack froze, eyes wide. "Not like that," Daniel said. "Just to sleep. Clothes on, if you prefer. We can talk in the morning." Jack nodded slowly and broke into a grin when Daniel smiled. Ten minutes later, curled up in bed with Jack dozing against his shoulder, Daniel had to admit he'd never been happier.


End file.
